Howard Weinerman
Howard Wiennerman is Randy Cunningham's best friend and sidekick in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Howard is voiced by Andrew Caldwell. Biography Intro Howard has been Randy's best friend for a long time. During the summer vacation before school they both played Grave Puncher, Grave Puncher II, and Grave Puncher 3. Last Stall on the Left When they first came to school and had to write a 500 word essay, Howard asks Randy if he can copy his. Randy says no because he doesn't want them to turn in the same essays. Mr. Bannister then throws his right shoe a t Howard because he talked. The next day they get out of class he starts talking about how the ninja hadn't shown up yet. Randy says that it doesn't really matter but then Howard states that they are his number one fan. During lunch Randy goes to the bathroom. Howard then yells to him that he will eat his tater tauts if Randy doesn't get out. Randy then Smokebombs in wearing the ninja suit. He tells everybody that he should be able to fight a monster anytime. He is about to leave when Howard holds on to him and tells him to wait until Randy gets out of the bathroom. Crackenstein then attacks and Randy gets knocked into a locker. Howard texts Randy that the ninja was getting poned. When class begins again Howard tells Randy that they were supposed to meet the ninja together. He also says that he thought that the ninja was terrible. Randy states that there is no encyclopedia of how to be a ninja, which gives him the idea that he should look in the NinjaNomicon . Randy says that he has to go to the bathroom but actually goes home to check the NinjaNomicon. When class is over Howard finds the Crackenstein and releases it so he can see the ninja again. He meets Randy and tells him about what he did. Crackenstein destroys the wall and they both go out to see Crackenstein destroy Principal Slimovitz 's car. Randy gets away from Howard and turns into ninja mode. Howard then watches Randy fight Crackenstein and this time win. They then meet behind the school where Randy tells him that he is the ninja. Personality Howard can be described as a loyal, loud-mouthed lazy guy. He is also very emotional when his food is ruined or damaged.. It is also revealed that he is aware he's less intelligent than Randy, since he laughed with Randy when Randy suggested for Howard try to come up with an idea, though he has shown some intelligence as he knew how many scoville units a Habanaro pepper was in McFists of Fury. He can also be a jerk, as shown in So U Think U Can Stank when he aggressively rejects participants for little to no reason, thus turning them into monsters. He also gets angry at Randy often, since it appears that his fault is the cause of their arguments. Appearance Physical Appearance Howard unlike Randy is somewhat more chubby, which comes from laziness. He has orange hair like his sister Heidi. He is almost always wearing a t-shirt with a squid on it. Notable Possesions McFist Industries Products Relationships Randy Cunningham He and Randy are best friends, although they have arguments they always forgive each other. Debby Kang Gallery The Sorcerer 02.jpg 580px-Ninja.png Randy-Cunningham_HOWARD_WEINERMAN.png RandyCunningham09.jpg Randy&Howard.jpg RandyCunningham06.png Gotstank8.jpg Gotstank3.jpg 120807mag-RandyCunningham1 300x206.jpg Gotstank1.jpg Bash12.png Bash11.png Bash19.png Howard-large-1.jpg Howard Weinerman Tells CunningHam Ninjas Choice.PNG|Howard Tells CunningHam Ninja's Choice Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Siblings Category:Irish characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Disney Sidekicks